Tiny Vessels
by filthy pane of glass
Summary: This all takes place in Harry's fifth year. Non of the events happened that were in the fifth book. Harry is still Seeker, Umbridge never came but Ron is Keeper. Romances bloom and angst strikes many.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Vessels**

_Summary: _This all takes place in Harry's fifth year. Non of the events happened that were in the fifth book. Harry is still Seeker, Umbridge never came but Ron is Keeper. Romances bloom and angst strikes many.

_Pairings: _Roger/Hermione, Cho/Marcus, Ron/Pansy & Luna/Draco.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own JK Rowling. Darn it.

**------**

The dawn light shone through the hospital wing windows. Medicine bottles flickered with many colors. Madame Poppy was sleeping in her rocking chair in the far corner of her office, some sleeping pills spilled inth her iced tea. One of the beds were in use, a messy boy sat up in it, trying to reach a chocolate frog. After last night's quidditch match he was begging for food. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw. No doubt Ravenclaw had won when he stumbled off his broom after getting hit by a bludger, his left arm completely shattered and broken.

He was in the middle of swallowing when he heard the coo of a bird, raven to be percise. "Marcus." It called out his name featherlike and stepped into the light. It was no bird but a butterfly.

"Chang, came in here to give me the quidditch trophy?" He looked at her petite hands which had two coffee mugs in. She simply shook her head and set the cups on the table besides him. With her wand, she made a chair come up from behind her for her to sit. Then she summoned up a teapot filled with steaming hot green tea. "Drink." She said with patience after pouring him some tea and mixing in a spoonful of honey. "Came here to brag?" He asked and she simply shook her head again.

Ever since his fourth year, he snuck into the girls locker room and watched her change. He simply loved to watch her undress and watch her slip on her knee high socks, plaid skirt, black maryjanes and blouse. Marcus Flint had never got caught as he wished he were in there, running his finger through that silky black hair. He watched her put on strawberry lipgloss and perfect mascara one more time.

"You watch me change. Why?" He gulped soundly and his hands suddenly felt clammy against the ceramic mug. Cho looked to him with a small smile. "Y-y-your very beautiful and_ nice_." He took a sip of the tea and it instantly felt ten times sweeter when Cho leaned over and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Pansy said in a voice loud enough to fit a queen commanding her servents to work faster. "Slytherin lost." She threw her hands in the air and stared at the blonde boy who seemed more interested in his fingernails. The Slytherin with high standing sat down in the chair and gripped the pink coffee mug tighter and watched puffs of white cloudy steam rise to the ceiling.

Silence was becoming overwhelming in Malfoy's head. For a split second he heard his classmate speaking in an annoying tone. "They call her the jewel of Ravenclaw. She seems more like a dull rock." Trying to figure out who she was talking about, his mind came across the unthinkable.

His face was digruntled and cross as Pansy kissed him.

**------**

"I love it when he wears moccasins in winter," The brunette spoke to the firey red head snapping her bright sea blue gum. "I love the way he licks his lips when in need of chapstick. His is like, making me have a hands - off - orgasm, Gin."

The words she said were picked out perfectly. The girl was finally in love.

"Go ahead and fuck him, Mione. I don't want to hear you gush, making me sick." Ginny spoke up and rubbed her temples. "Just you remember to use a condom."

A pillow flew from the fifth year's bed and smacked the angel kissed face in the side. Ginevra smirked from where she was sitting.

**------**

"Why her, Harry? Why her?" Big giant hands crushed with orange hair. His partner in crime with the messy mop of ink black hair stared at his frustrated friend. "Why is she stuck in my mind?"

Harry merely blinked a few times then spoke, "Tell her that she is giving you nightmares." A grimace fell to the Weasley's face and automatically he lost. No sarcastic comment left to spare. "I'm going to bed."

And like that he left for the dorms, trudging off in his screaming orange pajamas.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was like a ten watt bulb underwater: truly dreary. Roger Davies had awaken early enough to take a small stroll around the corridors. He slipped on a royal blue cable knit sweater, gray trousers and his infamous moccasins. His hair was perfectly combed and he carried a book bag around his shoulder and his broomstick.

As soon as he excaped the common room full of blue velvet and fancy drapes, he headed down the trotten hall. Just his luck to see a young girl struggle with a stack of books.

"Er . . need help?" The books fell to the floor and sheepishly the bushy haired girl scrambled to the floor to pick them up. She knew that voice and a heat grew in her pale cheeks. They looked liked two full roses in winter.

He helped her up and walked on. "Bye Granger." The chaser called out of the corner of his mouth.

**------**

"Ginnnny!" A hand raised up and tried to smack away the being who raised chaos. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, wake up!" Bright blue eyes opened to the world and a loud groan excaped from her lips. She saw deep chocolate brown eyes inches from her face, let out a shriek, and finally noticed who it was.

"Hermione, I was sle - why are you smiling like that?" Red eyebrows furrowed to her lovesick friend.

"I saw him, he talked to me." Gleeful butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach as the Weasley's eyes widened.

**------**

Cho Chang sat on the front row of benches that belonged to the Hufflepuffs. She slowly laced her grippy but lightweight trainers that wouldn't weigh down her flight. Her friend was already in the air flying about.

The Ravenclaw still hovering in the air jumped off it's broom and landed smoothly in the soft green grass beneath him. "So . . tutoring me again in the Library?" The girl looked up and bit her bottom lip, "Sorry, can't. Plans with a boy."

Roger nodded and thought of going to the Three Broomsticks that night for a butterbeer. The other plans rose to his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He lead off on a happy foot.

**------**

The Library was filtered of acne heads, bracefaces, foureyes and one bushy haired girl who was busy translating something. Books were levetating at her side as snapped the book shut, threw it far away and picked the next book off the pile.

"Hermione," He swooped up behind he as she dropped the book and wished she were more suave. His hands picked up the literature and handed it to her.

Fingers brushing fingers as a blush rose to her face. "your going to tutor me on my History of Magic this Saturday."

Her jaw dropped as he strolled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood sat on the edge of a rickety bench in the frigid fall weather. She shivered like a wet dog as she turned to see a young man with nimble fingers and sincere eyes. "Have my coat, Lovegood."

Draco spoke harshly as she snatched the coat from him and slowly put it on. He turned to leave just as he heard something.

"Thanks, Draco." Words uttered from her fragile lips.

**------**

"Ron, you can't stop hiding from her forever, you know?" Harry placed his back against the cool gray steel stall door as his friend flushed the toilet and stepped out into the light.

He guided his way torwards the porcelain sinks, turned the hot tap and the cold taps. Water slowly drained and appeared like a waterfall from the faucet. He knew he couldn't hide from Pansy his whole life. He would have to leave somehow. Just not right now, not for the first ten minutes of his life. He would have to sit by her in Potions. That would be in two days. He couldn't even imagine looking at her without fainting or feeling that same feeling he had been since last year.

" I know that, Harry." He spoke through bared teeth, angerily.

He splashed some water on his pale face, washed it off with the sand - paper like towels and headed out the door.

**------**

The Three Broomsticks had buckets full of people streaming in. Of course, it was Saturday and most people were out enjoying a cup of tea or window shopping for random clothes or that new broom. Two people slowly found a evacuated bench and sat down.

"It's not like me to actually date." The man spoke up, gnarled teeth messed up and a button up shirt on. To his left was a short Asian girl who licked a sea green lollipop and listened to the silence of the raging relationship drowning in his deep, husky voice. She had to restrain herself from snogging him with a crowd forming in the small area they were in.

She climbed up, grabbed his rough hand and dragged him to a deserted store which used to be the old bookstore. Dust crawled in the most unknown spots, a lumpy horrid honey colored sofa sat in the corner.

Cho placed her hands on the hem of his deep green polo shirt and pulled it over his head easily.

The creaking of springs could be heard, steam covering up the only view of a small window above the couch.


End file.
